1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for converting a computerized briefing file to a PC-less briefing file and a briefing system for presenting the PC-less briefing file.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With reference to FIG. 1, which illustrates a schematic structural view of a system of using computers to have a briefing meeting in prior arts. As shown in FIG. 1, there is a computer 10, a projection device 12 and a screen 14. A briefing software 102, such as PowerPoint®, is installed on the computer 10, and a computerized briefing file 104 is presented by the briefing software 102. The computer 10 communicates with the projection device 12 through a wire or wireless connection in order to transmit the frame that appears on the display of the computer 10 to the projection device 12, and then to the screen 14.
The computer 10 in the meeting room mainly functions to present the computerized briefing file 104. If the meeting is not held very often, the computer 10 stays in the meeting room all the time, which is a waste of office resources; on the other hand, without the computer 10 may cause an inconvenience while in meeting.
With reference to FIG. 2, which illustrates a schematic view of a projection device with a USB slot in prior arts. To figure out the inconvenience mentioned in FIG. 1, FIG. 2 discloses the projection device with the USB slot, and the projection device includes a body 20, a USB slot 22 and an image-present module 24. When the USB slot 22 is combined with a detachable device 26, the image-present module 24 reads and presents an image file 28, such as JPG format, stored in the detachable device 26. Since the image-present module 24 can only present the image file 28, the detachable device 26 can then only store images while connected to the image-present module 24, but cannot store a computerized briefing file, such as a PowerPoint® file.
Take PowerPoint® as an example, its computerized briefing file usually has a plurality of pages of briefing data. Each page of briefing data may be a picture, an animation, or the assembly of them. Besides, switching the previous page to the following page may need transition effects. Thus, to present the animation or the following page of briefing data, the speaker should input an enter commandnext command to execute through the PowerPoint® in computer.
The projection device in FIG. 2 only presents the image file, therefore the computerized briefing file of PowerPoint® must be converted to several image files and stored in a file folder. For instance, the computerized briefing file has 12 pages of briefing data, the 12 pages are converted to 12 image files. Meanwhile, the animation effects of each page of briefing data and the transition effects for changing different pages of briefing data are not transferred to the image files. Even though the speaker is able to present the computerized briefing file without the computer, the original effects from PowerPoint® are lost.
Besides, while several image files are stored in a file folder of a detachable device, the name of the file folder appears in a format of character code but not a format of image, and different regions or countries may not have the same character code. If the speaker makes the presentation in other regions or countries that do not support the character code of the file folder, then the file folder of the detachable device may not be recognized. Thus, when there are too many file folders to remember without their proper names, the speaker needs to open those file folders one by one to identify the proper file folder. This is an inconvenience.
To solve the shortcomings from the prior arts, a method for converting a computerized briefing file to a PC-less briefing file is provided, and the briefing file can be presented without a computer. Besides, the functions and effects are still kept in the PC-less briefing file, so that the convenience for meeting is highly increased.